You'll Always Be My Whore
by phantasmic-reylo
Summary: Qi'ra lives a lavish life with Dryden Vos. Dryden has some depraved fantasies. Qi'ra is used as a pawn in his twisted games. SMUT & VIOLENCE


Qi'ra lives a lavish life with Dryden Vos. Dryden has some depraved fantasies. Qi'ra is used as a pawn in his twisted games.

Slight canon-divergence on Dryden's character who, according to Wookiepedia and , would not kill for sport. I disagree, because I think it's very fitting for his character. So... this is my version of Dryden Vos.

Title comes from 'Ava Adore' by the Smashing Pumpkins.

* * *

**You'll Always Be My Whore**

Qi'ra perched nervously on the edge of the bed, her hands clasped obediently together in her lap. She sat prim and proper, her makeup applied flawlessly, her hair tied up in a neat, compact bun. She wore a long black, fitted pencil skirt with a zipper down the side, a tight white blouse, the buttons of which strained against the contours of her figure. Underneath her garments, she wore lacy underwear. Her outfit was finished off with an impressive pair of seductive black heels.

She twiddled her thumbs anxiously, as Dryden Vos circled the room, walking around the bed. "Hm, yes, perfect. Yes... I think that'll do nicely." He said, carefully inspecting the scene. In his sleek, smart, black suit, crisp white shirt and tie, he was the image of a well-respected, polite, perfect gentleman. Respected? Yes. Feared? Without a doubt. Gentleman? Well, one could argue about that.

He bent over the bed on the opposite side to where his mistress sat, sweeping his hands across the covers to neaten them up. He wanted everything perfect. The scene never quite played out to his satisfaction if everything wasn't perfect.

Qi'ra took a deep breath in, "Dryden?"

He looked up at her, "Yes? What is it, my darling?" He enquired.

She didn't look up at him, her eyes fixed on her hands. She could see in her peripheral vision how thickly her mascara was applied. It made her slightly uncomfortable. She liked wearing makeup, of course, light and natural. Dryden preferred it heavier. Thicker. More obvious. He'd hired Qi'ra her very own stylist, purely to perfect her hair and makeup, particularly for these 'special' occasions.

"Do we..." She hesitated, "...do we really have to do this... again?"

He only blinked as he looked at her before slowly making his way around the bed, stopping in front of her and kneeling down at her feet. She braved looking into his eyes. Dryden could be terrifying to make eye contact with. Qi'ra was the person closest to him, probably the only person who could stare him out and feel safe in the knowledge her life was secure.

Dryden Vos was one of the galaxy's most notorious gangsters, the public face of crime organisation Crimson Dawn. Not many people who'd crossed him had ever lived to tell of it. Qi'ra had witnessed countless lives lost at his hands for any number of reasons. Smugglers who'd failed to follow through on a job, thieves who'd been stupid enough to think they could steal from him. Those who'd simply spoken out of turn during conversation. Hell, even those who'd followed the rules, known their place and done as they were told could still be unfortunate enough to be the object of Dryden's bloodthirsty, murderous rages at times. He'd been known to kill for sport. For entertainment. For the thrill. But, not always. Sometimes it was a necessary business move. Or to send a message to others.

Qi'ra knew what kind of person Dryden was. The kind not to be messed with. She knew what sort of man he was when he rescued her from Lady Proxima's gang. Something which she would be eternally grateful for. An act which she would dedicate her lifelong loyalty to Vos for. She became his mistress. His arm candy for important social events. His companion. She couldn't deny that his actions sometimes turned her on. The way the red scars on his face would darken after a kill, the same way they would when he got over-excited during sex. How he would push deep inside her, rarely going easy, his scars illuminating as he fucked her hard to orgasm.

"You want to make me happy, don't you?" He asked her.

He was met with a solemn look on her face. "You know I do. It's just..." She went quiet seconds before his large, warm, comforting hand was upon her face, cupping her cheek delicately.

"You'll be my good girl, won't you, then?" He told her, not really giving her much of a choice. His hand moved up to stroke her hair. He studied her face, silently admiring just how beautiful she really was and how lucky he was to have found someone so loyal.

"You know how much this pleases me, and how your obedience never goes unrewarded." He said in an attempt to reassure her. Stroking her hair, his calloused hand moved down to where he'd branded the back of her neck. Arousal shot through him as he brushed his fingertips over the mark, the exhilaration of knowing she was his; she belonged to him.

She remained silent.

Dryden dipped his head to the side, trying to meet her eyes. His fingers slowly tipped her chin up when she failed to look at him. "You know how I feel about you, and you know I will keep you safe. Always."

She nodded, simply accepting her fate.

"Please... get ready, my love. Mr Fenn will be here soon." He instructed as he stood up. Qi'ra obeyed and moved herself up onto the bed a little more, her legs still hanging over the edge. She half-lay on the pillow, using her arm to prop her up, her elbow pressing into the pillow.

Dryden walked over to a mirror which hung on the wall and began straightening his tie. "Sir..." Qi'ra called out.

Dryden looked at her through the mirror. "What is it?"

"I... I'm nervous." She admitted.

"I know you are, darling." He stared at her. He _was_ sympathetic, he really was. "Would you like a little bit of help?"

"Yes... I think so."

Dryden walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside lay only one thing; his dagger. He removed the item and walked over to Qi'ra, licking his lips as he looked down at her, thinking how delicious she looked. He knew how much the dagger excited her. How it could help her get in the mood. He knew she was apprehensive about pleasing him in such a way sometimes and he wanted to do whatever he could to help her relax.

He stared into her eyes, leaning over her, bending down to kiss her on the lips. It wasn't soft or romantic but it wasn't rough, it was somewhere in between. She moaned into his mouth as he tongued her before splitting his blade apart. She moaned again. Louder this time.

Her eyes fixated on the red glow of the weapon. She bucked her hips whilst Dryden placed one half of the blade on the nightstand and carefully slid the other half down the length of her skirt. He watched as she squirmed on the bed. As he did, his hand crept under her skirt, fingers sliding up her thighs. She was ever so soft. His fingers slid up, caressing her underwear. He could feel the heat from her. He loved how lace felt against her, how it complemented her soft skin. He was certainly a fan of how she looked in it, too.

"Fuck, sir!" she cried out, eyes closed, head tipped back, a pink hue coming into her cheeks. She smiled before biting her lip. As she did, Dryden hooked his fingers inside her panties. He could feel her becoming wetter. Which was what this whole thing was about. Getting her in the mood.

"Uhh!" she moaned out. Vos teased the sharp blade up and down her skirt. Her eyes shot open to take a look. She loved the danger. The thrill. The risk. The thought of something so unsafe near her. The same something that had drained the blood of many at the hands of Vos. Something which could easily cause a world of damage to her, but knowing Dryden wouldn't let that happen. She could enjoy the titillation of it, knowing that she was safe, but also not _really _knowing one hundred per cent. There was always a risk. That's what she liked about it. And what Dryden loved about her.

He gently skimmed her clothing with the dagger, sliding it down as slowly as he could, the blade's tip scratching the surface of her skirt, not enough to damage it. But enough for her to feel the vibrations against her garments, sending goosebumps throughout her body. He noticed her nipples hardening through her blouse and his cock strained at the sight. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but this was about her. His time would come later.

She allowed her eyes to wander, watching as her lover traced the hem of her skirt with the blade. When he did, her pussy pulsated. In one swift motion, he plunged three fingers inside of her whilst gliding his dagger up to her blouse and gently slicing the very top button open, holding the blade as close to her chest as he could, without actually touching her. She felt the heat from the weapon and it made her writhe and arch off the bed. The danger made her ache. Knowing his thin and sharp the blade's edge was.

Dryden's scars darkened, his cock stiff and throbbing beneath his clothing. He was desperate to open his zipper, mount Qi'ra and fuck her to completion right there and then. But he would bide his time for an even greater pleasure.

She looked at him again, her breath shallow, her lips dry. "Vos... May I?" she asked.

"May you what? C'mon, you know that good girls know how to ask properly." He told her, pushing his fingers into her warmth.

"May I come on your fingers please?"

With that, he pulled his fingers out, "No, my dear, I'm sorry but you know the rules."

Hot tears stung her eyes. She had known he probably would have said no. But she was so turned on, she figured it wouldn't hurt to try. She knew she had to ask before being allowed to come. He was her master and he was in charge of her orgasms. She knew her place, how to behave and how best to please her lover.

Dryden held his fingers up for Qi'ra to see. They glistened in the light, shining with her essence. She throbbed, wanting to come even more. She took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm herself. She looked down to see the tent in his pants, feeling flush with excitement, knowing she'd caused it. Normally, Dryden would insert his wet fingers into his mouth, sucking them dry while staring into Qi'ra's eyes, or put them in her mouth, allowing her a taste of herself, jerking himself off at the same time. Or perhaps he would smear her belly with her juices, then lick them off before kissing her deeply.

Instead, he took a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped his fingers clean. This was a business transaction after all. Well, the start of it would be.

"Are you a little more relaxed now, pet?" he asked her whilst connecting his dagger back together. He left it on the nightstand.

She nodded, knowing what was coming next. A man named Karl Fenn would arrive shortly. He was a business associate of Dryden's, a rich elitist. Apparently, he'd come up good on a job for Vos. That was about the extent of what she knew. As a thank you for delivering on time, Vos had agreed to let Mr Fenn have his way with Qi'ra.

It wasn't the first time Dryden had pimped Qi'ra out. She hated it, of course. But she understood. It was a business transaction. She understood, and she knew her place. She wasn't exactly in a position to dispute things. After all, Dryden had saved her life and she lived forever in his debt because of it. Before they became an item, she had agreed to obey and serve him in any way he saw fit. She agreed to the terms of their arrangement in the form of the branding she'd received from Dryden. From that day forward, she knew she belonged to him. And that he was free to do whatever he pleased with her.

She couldn't complain really. He treated her incredibly well. He spoilt her with expensive clothing and jewellery, allowing her to share in his lavish lifestyle. A stark contrast to her earlier life in the slums of Corellia. They attended dinners and social events across the galaxy, never once paying for a meal or a drink. Sparkling wine on tap, interacting with all sorts of interesting people, getting to dress up and hang off the arm of one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, being the envy of the women attending the same events, enjoying the intoxicating feeling of knowing all those women's husbands were staring at her. Wanting her. Knowing what a prize Dryden Vos has. Knowing that later, on those nights, he would take her back to their quarters, or hotel, wherever they were staying, take her to bed and fuck her senseless, giving her orgasm after orgasm. Ensuring she was deeply satisfied.

He would always stay in the room during, to ensure her safety. It was never something he wouldn't supervise. That was non-negotiable. The men knew this. They knew they were lucky to even get a chance with Dryden's mistress. Dryden used it as an incentive. People knew how they'd be rewarded if they followed through on a job properly, going above and beyond to deliver for him. A clever business strategy. He knew how to get things done.

It also helped immensely that he enjoyed watching Qi'ra get fucked raw by someone who wasn't him, to see his mistress writhe beneath lesser men than he. Men who certainly didn't deserve her. To see her curvaceous body bounce up and down, thighs spread apart, to hear her moaning, to hear the men grunting as they felt her tightness around them. Knowing they were getting the best they were ever going to get. Better than their girlfriends or wives. And Vos knowing what he would get out of it all.

Qi'ra wondered how Dryden could do it. How he could enjoy watching other men do the things they did to her. A small part of her filled with sadness when she thought about it too much. But, as she reminded herself, she couldn't complain. Vos was good to her, letting her work for him, draping her in expensive jewels and finery, taking her to events, offering her lifelong companionship. He wasn't rude or disrespectful, he wasn't abusive. At least not to her. He treated her like a diamond. In his eyes, at least. For all he did for her, fulfilling his desires was the least she could do.

She knew her duty. And so, she waited. Before long, there was a distinct knock at the door. The same type of knock she always heard from these types of men. The knock of anticipation.

She swallowed hard as Vos walked over to the door. He turned to look back at her, one last time. "Just as we talked about, okay, my darling?"

"Of course," she obeyed, her eyes turning sultry. She was turned on still, from the dagger, which would help her play her part.

Dryden took a moment before opening the door. He plastered on a smile, welcoming Karl Fenn into their chambers. "Karl, my old friend," he shook his hand before placing his other on top of it. Dryden's way to dominate the situation from the start.

"Vos, good to see you again." The man greeted Dryden as he finished the handshake. He wasted no time setting his eyes on the bed. On Qi'ra. He bit his lip, looking like a hungry animal. Qi'ra smiled at him, as kindly as she could. _He's handsome, at least, _she mused. He was dressed in a grey suit and a silk shirt. Clearly someone who dripped of money also. She recognised his type. She could almost smell it.

"Wow... isn't she a sight for sore eyes?" Karl spoke to Dryden as though Qi'ra weren't even there. That pissed her off a bit. Maybe the less communication, the better, she thought.

"I can't thank you enough for this," Karl beamed.

"Okay, that's enough, Fenn, don't be a creep." Vos scolded as he ushered Karl inside, closing the door and securing the locks.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just... well... it's HER!"

"Her name is Qi'ra. She is my queen and you will treat her with the utmost respect." Dryden's serious face said it all.

"Yes, yes of course." Karl bumbled about like a nervous teenager.

"I told you, you delivered well for me, and in good time. That's why things are proceeding as agreed."

Qi'ra just wanted to get it over with already.

Dryden walked over to a large leather sofa which was situated across from the bed. Next to it stood a small side table, upon which sat a carafe of whisky and a few tumblers. Karl walked over to the bed and removed his footwear before slackening his tie.

"Karl Fenn," he extended his hand to Qi'ra. She thought it was all rather too formal.

"Qi'ra," she replied as she offered her hand.

"A great pleasure to meet you, my dear. And may I say, you're looking exceptionally radiant tonight."

"Thank you." She blushed.

He pulled up her hand and made to kiss it, but Qi'ra was too quick and pulled her hand away. Karl looked offended but said nothing. Dryden's back was turned as he put ice cubes into the glasses, "No kissing, Mr Fenn. It's far too intimate. This is not a date." he said as he poured the whisky.

He turned around, bringing two glasses and handing them to their recipients. "You know the rules, we went over them." He reminded their guest as he sauntered to the nightstand and picked up his dagger, smoothing the edges nonchalantly. He looked up at Karl and gave him one of his biggest smiles. A smile which said, "Don't mess this up or you'll pay the price."

He returned to the sofa, taking his weapon with him and placing it on the sofa's side table. He sunk into the plush cushions and made himself comfortable as he poured his own drink, savouring the aroma.

"Of course. My apologies. I lost myself." Karl knew how lucky he was to even be in this situation. He should have known not to piss off Dryden Vos. He swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry. He swigged his drink before placing the empty glass on the side.

"Remember the rules." He spoke to Karl as he swirled the whiskey around, coating the inside of his glass with the alcohol. "You are not to finish inside her, nor kiss her."

"Yes, sir," Karl answered.

"And I'm sorry to say... you don't get to have her mouth." Karl looked disappointed. "That is only for me" he smirked, his scars beginning to radiate. "Now, Qi'ra... please proceed," Vos ordered, taking a sip of his drink.

This was the part Qi'ra hated the most. Well, the penetration certainly wasn't a favourite, but if Dryden had built her up enough, it was sometimes okay, even pleasurable. The part she hated was the striptease.

Qi'ra stood, her perfect legs long and slender, complimented by the heels. Karl leaned back on his elbows after tearing off his suit jacket. "Mmm, fuck, you are beautiful."

Qi'ra knew her place; she wasn't permitted to speak, during. She stared at the man on the bed, slipping into her required role: half-lidded eyes, pouty lips, sultry demeanour, her tongue slowly beginning to work its magic as she teased its' appearance, gently flickering the tip onto her lips, against her bright red lipstick as she swayed her hips in a slow, erotic manner. Karl was hard and ready to go.

Qi'ra looked over at Dryden, who was also hard, sipping his drink while he began to palm himself through his pants. The dance always got him going. Her fingertips caressed her waist, sliding up to cup her breasts. Dryden had been explicitly clear about what he wished to see. Qi'ra's fingers popped open her blouse buttons, revealing her lacy bra.

"Fuck!" Karl moaned.

Dryden could see how hard her nipples were, just begging for attention. Oh, how he wanted to feel them on his lips, to wrap his tongue around them, and pull the hard nubs into his mouth. His cock jumped. _Hold it together, old boy_, reminding himself the best was yet to come.

Karl unzipped his pants, sliding his hand onto his cock, too excited not to touch himself. Qi'ra's dance continued, her curves swaying as she unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall from her. She stepped out of it before taking off her blouse and allowing it to drop to the floor.

"Fuck, yes!" Karl pushed his pants and underwear off, his thick cock springing free, his fist soon wrapping around himself again, jerking slowly as he watched Qi'ra.

She bent over, allowing her legs to elongate as she touched her heels, turning away from Karl, her fingers running up her legs, up to her thighs and over her ass, which was pointed directly in Karl's face. His strokes were getting quicker.

She pushed a finger into her mouth, allowing the ruby lipstick to slide over it, emulating a blowjob. A blowjob that Karl would never get to have. She looked over her shoulder at him before she began gently gyrating her hips and bucking her ass, pulling her thong tight against herself, feeling the material pull into her wetness. The wetness that Dryden had caused. She flipped her head over to the other shoulder, to look at her lover. He knew what she wanted to see. He put his drink down and picked up the blade, still stroking himself through his pants.

Just seeing him holding the blade helped fuel her fire. She bit her lip for him before she spun around, standing upright to face Karl. She pulled her hair from its' bun, allowing her brunette curls to tumble down her back and shoulders. She ran her fingers through them.

Karl was jerking himself at an incredible pace, and Dryden was beginning to catch up. The colour of his scars deepened as his arousal grew. Qi'ra gyrated with ease, looking back over to her master, who gave a very clear nod for her to continue. She quickly climbed onto the bed, mounting her guest who moved his hands from himself to her bra. He pulled her towards him, unclipping the bra and allowing her heavy breasts to hang in his face. He couldn't help but open his mouth and slide his tongue over her nipples, which stiffened from the sensation. The warmth of his tongue actually felt really nice for her.

A hand found its' way onto her hip, stroking her thigh and ass. Qi'ra could feel the man's wedding ring. She wasn't shocked. Most of the men she fucked for Dryden were married.

"I need her now," Karl demanded to Dryden.

"Qi'ra..." Was the only word Vos had to say. She moved her pelvis up, sliding her thong to the side, allowing Karl to see her for the first time. His cock throbbed in anticipation, leaking pre-come from the tip. His breath was heavy, his teeth coming down to capture his lip, his jaw trembling, Qi'ra noted.

She was ready, her wetness allowing her to slide effortlessly down onto Karl's cock, which pushed so deeply into her, it actually took her breath away.

"Fuck!" Karl moaned. Qi'ra pressed her lips together tightly, to keep her from making any noise. Both Karl's hands were on her ass now, helping her to move up and down on him, her breath hitching as she fucked herself deep and hard. The way she knew Dryden wanted to see.

"That's it, my perfect angel." Vos praised, his hand fully in his pants now, furiously stroking himself, his hand quickly becoming a sticky mess of pre-come and sweat.

"Oh fuck, yes, this pussy is so good. You feel so good!" Karl shouted.

Qi'ra bounced up and down and fucked like the whore Dryden wanted to see. She knew she would get rewarded later for being so obedient.

"Fuck, I can't... I can't hold on." Karl announced after some time, his cock pulsing inside her as her pussy wrapped tightly around him.

"Don't you dare fucking come inside her." Dryden stood, his erection poking against his suit trousers. He carefully slid his dagger into his hands, clasping it discreetly behind his back.

"Fuck, Vos, it's too much..."

Qi'ra knew what she had to do. She squeezed around the man laying on the bed, clutching his cock tightly. His eyes dipped into the back of his head and she let out a gloriously, loud moan. She looked at Vos, who gave her a frenzied nod.

"Oh, fuck, yes, fuck me hard, come inside me!" She moaned, pouting her lips, thrusting up and down on the thick cock inside of her. Karl froze suddenly, his hips stilling as he reached his orgasm, unloading into her, his eyes widening in horror, with Qi'ra letting out a throaty moan, gyrating her body, squeezing her pussy, her hands running through her hair before her palms slammed down onto the man's chest, holding him in place.

"No, no, fuck. STOP!" He screamed. But it was too late. Dryden Vos approached the bed at record speed, sliding the dagger deep into Karl's throat at the same moment Qi'ra pulled herself away from the man, sliding off and rolling over to the other side of the bed, before slinking off and dashing through to the fresher.

An automatic reaction made Karl's hands fly up to his throat where the blood sprayed from. He choked and struggled against the weight of Dryden pressing the weapon into his neck. It only took a few seconds before Karl stopped moving.

Like a military operation, Dryden pushed the body off the bed, leaving his weapon lodged into his victim's neck before pulling off the bedcover, discarding it onto the floor. They didn't need it and a housekeeping droid would sort the rest of the mess out.

When Qi'ra heard the quiet, that's when she knew it was safe to emerge. She exited the fresher, having made sure no blood had sprayed onto her. Dryden pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, "You did very well my dear. Very well indeed."

She climbed onto the bed pulling him with her. He tugged off his pants and underwear, leaving him in just his shirt. Qi'ra liked that. She undid the buttons so that she could see his chest. She ran her fingers across his muscles, gently scraping her nails over them before sliding her hand down to stroke his cock, which felt hot in her hand. He hissed in pleasure.

"Is it still warm?" He asked, pushing her backwards and down onto the mattress, already spreading her thighs.

"What?"

"You **know** what." He said sternly. "The cum, sweetheart. Is his cum still warm and fresh in your pussy?" His voice trembled as he said the words. Qi'ra knew this was his ultimate fantasy. To penetrate and fuck her, while another man's warm cum was still inside her.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She teased. Vos stuck his tongue into her mouth, sloppily kissing her before taking hold of his cock, barely needing to stroke himself. He was so pent up, his scars were protruding from his face. Qi'ra raised a hand to gently stroke them.

"You like my scars, don't you?"

"Yes, master."

"They turn you on?"

"Yes."

Dryden slid into her warm, sticky, wet pussy, his cock surrounded by the dead man's cum. He groaned in utter bliss. He knew it wouldn't take him long, but he wanted to reward his mistress for all her hard work. He pumped in and out of her, Karl's cum seeping out and sliding down her thighs. Dryden slid his finger down to Qi'ra's clit. He found it instantly.

She moaned softly into his ear as he fucked and fingered her all at once.

"Please, master..."

"You may come on my cock, darling." And she did. He held her close as she wailed into his neck, finally getting her pleasures she'd been waiting so long for.

"Did you like how he felt?" He asked.

She moaned pathetically, her fingernails digging into Dryden's back. "No... only you."

"Good girl... such a good girl." He slammed his hips into her, the wetness causing an obscene slapping sound between them.

"Who is your master?" He questioned.

"You, sir. Only you."

"Who do you belong to?" His eyes were closed, his scars the darkest they'd ever been, protruding thickly, his face burning with desire. Qi'ra could feel the heat he was emitting.

"Dryden Vos."

He pulled out of her and slid up to sit on her chest, "Open your mouth."

She obeyed. Of course. He pushed his wet, pulsing cock past her lips and into her mouth, sliding it over her wet tongue, her pretty red lips stretching wide to accommodate him and wrapping around his thick shaft. She could taste the dead man's cum.

"Blink twice if you want my seed." He ordered, the weight of his whole body quivering above her. She, of course, fulfilled his expectation and blinked twice, her mouth flooding with warm cum, gushing down her throat as he spasmed above her, his hips bucking against her face. He held her head in place, pumping the rest of his semen down her throat.

She stared up at him, not even blinking as she swallowed every last drop.

When he was spent, he withdrew from her, sighing in satisfaction before climbing off her and bending down to kiss her deeply.

"You are so obedient, my love." He said affectionately, cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I could never ask for anyone better."

Qi'ra was no longer shocked by the events that took place in their bedroom. She cared nothing for the men's lives that were lost. In fact, the kill always made her horny and ready to be fucked by her master, especially when he used the blade. The incredible orgasms he gave her were certainly worth it, not to mention his possessiveness.

What she didn't like was always the part which came after.

Dryden moved over to the bed's edge and reached down to where Karl's lifeless body lay, a large pool of blood soaking into him on the marble floor. Vos wasn't concerned; the droids would clean it. He reached down pulling out his dagger and wiped it clean with the handkerchief he'd left lying around. He placed it on the nightstand before opening the drawer and pulling out a grey box decorated with a glittery bow.

He rolled back over to Qi'ra, handing her the gift. "For you, my darling. For all your hard work." Qi'ra had learnt to take the gifts, not wanting to upset her master. When she'd previously shown ingratitude, it had made Dryden angry. Qi'ra didn't like making him angry, so she had learnt to simply say thank you.

She opened the box to find a beautiful white gold pendant in the shape of an infinity symbol. "It's you and me, darling, my queen. Forever."

Accepting his expensive gifts in exchange for fucking other men for his pleasure certainly made her feel more like a call girl than a lover. This was how Dryden saw the world. That money equalled love. Qi'ra knew this about him, so she knew there was no point feeling surprised or sad about it. Accepting their life together the way it was, rather than entertaining any thoughts of changing it, was the only way she knew she would find eventual contentment.

This was the life Qi'ra had chosen.


End file.
